


The Light of My Life

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: k-pop based fics [8]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute boys, Cute declarations, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, Little bit of angst, Lots of comfort kisses, M/M, Making Out, Soft Boys, more kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Kim Hyojong doesn't know how he got so lucky to have Lee Hwitaek as his.





	The Light of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are so soft for one another and I love them!!!

Hyojong sometimes wonders how he got so lucky to debut with not only his closest friend, but also the absolute love of his life. Hwitaek was everything good and positive and bright in his life. It made his gloomy and cynical ways disappear because Hwitaeks smile some had the power to make him feel content and at peace with himself. Like right now, he can't help but grin back at his boyfriend who's smiling so fondly at him and speaking to him about new lyrics he wrote. He's holding his hand. Hwitaeks hand is gentle, and he's running his thumb over his skin and it's super distracting. 

“Hyojong, are you even listening?” His boyfriend is asking, and he sounds way too amused and forgiving. 

“Sorry hyung,” he's quick to apologize.

“What has you so distracted?” His boyfriend asks.

 _Anything and everything that has to do with you._ “When is the last time we went on a date like this?” He asks, hoping to change the subject. 

“It's been a while, before promotions maybe?” Hwitaek guesses.

They're sitting at a coffee shop, hidden in the back booth. They've already finished a few cups of coffee and pastries. All Hyojong wants to do is to be more intimate, but it's not the appropriate time or place. 

“Come on,” Hyojong says, standing up and tugging on Hwitaeks hand. 

His boyfriend scoots across the cushion before he can stand up, “Where are we going?” 

Hyojong ignores the question and leads him into the restroom, and listens for a bit. The stalls sound empty, and Hyojong confidently pushes his boyfriend into the one farthest away from the door and locks the stall door behind him after he joins his overly confused, and adorably naive boyfriend. 

“Why are we in the bathroom?” Hwitaek asks.

Hyojong smiles, gently manhandling his boyfriend so he was pressed up against the wall of the stall they were in, and places his hands on his boyfriend lean hips. “Guess.” Hyojong mumbles, leaning into press a kiss into his boyfriend's neck. 

“We are in public, Hyojong, we can get in so much trouble if we're caught,” Hwitaek says, his voice in a higher octave.

“Baby, no one can see us, and my hands will stay above the waistline, I just need to touch you,” Hyojong promises, mouthing at his nervous boyfriend's neck. 

His boyfriend seems to settle, arching his neck more to the side and placing his hands on Hyojongs waist, gripping at his jacket. 

“Why are you so needy?” Hwitaek asks.

“I'm always like this. I exercise more self-restraint than you'll ever know,” Hyojong says, lips moving on his boyfriend's skin and muffling his words. 

“Really?” 

Hyojong pulls away at the surprised tone his lover uses. Now he's confused. “You didn't know that?” 

Hwitaek blushes, a really pretty pink that could be easily distracting if Hyojong wasn't wanting to unravel his boyfriend's insecurity,”No...I didn't.” 

“Why would you not think that?” Hyojong asks.

“Just your expressions sometimes, they're always fond, and nothing else. Sometimes I wonder if I pressured you into being with me,” his boyfriend admits.

“Baby, you should know that I love you. If you're saying that I don't eye you up like a piece of meat, than yes, you are right. I don't do that. It seems disrespectful to you. I want to adore you and spoil you with sweet words and gentle touches. And when we are intimate, I want you to be confident and comfortable and to not have to put up a front. I want us to laugh and tease one another, I want us to cherish those moments and not…put them on a pedestal to be so sensual and intimidatingly sexy that we have to act. That's not us. Just being with you like we always are is more than enough for me.” Hyojong confesses, smiling at his lovers blush getting redder. 

“I'm sorry for assuming,” Hwitaek says softly. 

“That's okay,” Hyojong laughs, leaning in and pressing an actual kiss to his boyfriend's lips. 

They're plush and so soft. His boyfriend was obsessively applying lip balm and doing lip scrubs so his lips were never dry or chapped. His lips tasted of fake strawberry, but they were still sweet nonetheless. 

Hyojong pressed a few more gentle pecks to the lips before pulling away and looking at his thoroughly kissed partner. Hwitaeks cheeks were still rosy, and his lips only a little bit swollen. His eyes were closed, eyelashes fanning his pink cheeks as he leaned in for more. Hyojong quietly laughed and gave into the silent request. 

His boyfriend was stunning. He didn't know how he got so lucky. 

He couldn't help but open his eyes when he felt his boyfriend take control and push him back against the opposite wall. Hyojong draped his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders. Hwitaeks hands were on his hips, pressing into the skin as he had slipped his hands underneath his shirt. 

His Hwi hyung loved touching skin as he was a very tactile person. 

Hwi pulled away from the kiss, “I remember filming for ‘365’, and feeling so jealous that I wasn't in the middle when we were shooting the bed scene. There you were, shirtless and your chest on display. Perfect skin and messy hair, and your eyes were so warm and sleepy, I just wanted to reach over and pull you close to me and touch you and kiss you. I've never seen you look like that since then. Why don't you look at me like that?” 

“I do, you're just never awake to see it,” Hyojong shares. “And that scene, the only thing on my mind was you and wanting you closer to me. That expression was because of you, not because of noona.” 

“She's so beautiful, and you're sexy and gorgeous, I pale in comparison,” Hwi says sadly.

“You're handsome and charming, and that is special and unique to you,” Hyojong rebuttals.

“I don't like it when people touch you, and I don't like it when they see just how sexy and drop dead gorgeous you are. I want to be the only one to see that,” Hwi complains.

“Then I guess I better quit being an idol,” Hyojong says.

“Shut up, I'm just complaining, I don't like sharing you,” his boyfriend pouts.

“E’Dawn and Hyojong are different,” Hyojong promises, leaning in for another kiss against the pouty lips.

They make out for a few more minutes before they're interrupted by someone coming in and using the restroom. They go quiet, not wanting to be caught. 

Once the intruder washed his hands and leaves do they begin giggling. Hwi pulls away and looks fondly at Hyojong, “I really love you.” 

Hyojong grins, “Guess it's a good thing I love you just as much then, hm?” 

Later that day, Hyojong is in the recording studio composing new tracks. The door to his studio opens, revealing his boyfriend in a pair of skinny jeans and a muscle tee, revealing just how buff he actually is. 

“Hi babe,” Hyojong greets, turning back to his computer.

Hyojong looks up immediately when he hears the deadbolt turn on the door and then lock.

“Save your work,” Hwi says, moving to turn off all the cameras in the room. 

Hyojong does as he's told, before turning the spinning chair around to face his boyfriend. 

Once the cameras are off and turned away, does Hwi turn his gaze back on him. “Come sit,” Hwi says motioning to the leather couch. 

Hyojong nods and sits on the couch, still watching his boyfriend. Hwi speaks, “The one decent thing about recording booths and studios? Soundproof walls.” 

Hyojong was now officially turned on. 

Hwi comes to him and straddles his thighs, his boyfriends lean thighs framing his and a significant bulge a few centimeters away from his growing erection. 

“Shit,” Hyojong whispers, “you're gorgeous and so sexy, hyung.” 

Hwi leans back and pulls off the sleeveless shirt, dropping it to the ground. 

Hyojongs have are on his boyfriends exposed chest, feeling the warm skin and firm muscles tense up underneath his touch. He can feel his lovers nipples harden as he grazes over them languidly. Hwis breath catches in his throat. 

“What's with this?” Hyojong asks, pressing kisses into the warm skin. 

“Just want you, to myself, with nobody to bother us,” Hwi hums out. 

“I'm certainly not arguing,” Hyojong reassures.

The two fall into a rhythm, kissing and touching, buying and sucking, while managing to declothe. Hyojong manages to get Hwi on his back on the couch cushions. 

“Are you sure?” Hyojong asks.

“Yes,” Hwi consents, wrapping his arms around Hyojongs neck, keeping him close, and their lips together.

Hyojong and Hwis breathing had allowed down, although they were still a bit sweaty. More importantly, they were pliant and satiated, and staring at each other with lovesick expressions.

Hyojong had his fingers on Hwis cheek, gently rubbing his pads over the soft skin. Hwi had his hand on Hyojongs long hair, combing it and playing with it.   
“I've never seen you so brave,” Hyojong murmurs, “like that side of you,” he compliments.

“You had me all hot and bothered earlier, and I wanted to have my own way for once,” Hwi pouts.

Hyojong chuckles, “I'm sorry baby.”

Hwi presses a kiss to his shoulder and closes his eyes, “Don't go back to work. Want you to stay with me.”

“As if I'm going anywhere,” Hyojong retorts.

“Promise?” 

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used the spelling "Hwi" to differentiate his persona as "Hui the leader of Pentagon" and "Hwi a shorter version of Hwitaek".


End file.
